


it was(n't) perfect

by teubffs



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, doyoung and hyunsuk just makes a cameo, others will too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teubffs/pseuds/teubffs
Summary: at that moment, everything came crashing down on him, can't fully grasp that he's gone.there he was, in the corner of a room, clutching the two (or three, including him) things he left behind.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	it was(n't) perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! omg this is my first ever attempt in writing a fic so i hope u like it T__T this fic is based on a few songs btw and it will contain flashbacks so yeah ...

[ ▶︎ home by reese lansangan ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0dCDBADaqgcQ62LdyRsejn?si=F-8Hw3_GQTawzw3pkDMQpw)

**January 2021**

The faint sound of the guitar was heard from the kitchen and right there and then, Jihoon knew something was bothering his boyfriend. He decided that he had enough of the salad he was eating and went to the bedroom.

And there he saw him. Slightly puffed cheeks and feet swinging back and forth from the edge of the bed. He could still see a barely visible line of drool from the corner of his mouth but he just kept it to himself. Maybe it was the way his eyes sparkle whenever he smiles or maybe it was his unhealthy obsession with his pink hoodie. no matter what it was, Jihoon loves Junkyu and he knows that he will never exchange their relationship for anything at all. 

“You’re looking at me like that again” a voice speaks out, snapping Jihoon to reality. 

“I'm looking at you like what?” Jihoon says as he approaches Junkyu lying on the bed, wearing his favorite hoodie. Jihoon doesn’t notice it but the younger blushes before speaking.

“… like you love me.” A loud laugh escaped from Jihoon and he couldn’t help but hug Junkyu and kiss the tip of his nose, “Kyu, you do realize that you’re my boyfriend AND the love of my life”

“I do! You’re mine too even if you keep annoying me” Junkyu couldn’t meet his eyes but he smiled and it made Jihoon's heart skip a beat. “I most definitely am NOT annying, Kyu!” Jihoon said while hugging Junkyu while swaying the both of them from side to side. When Junkyu started to get dizzy, he slapped Jihoon’s thigh which made him stop. Jihoon went in for a kiss as an apology wich Junkyu gladly accepted. The years passed by and his love for the younger never went away. it’s funny how they changed throughout the years they knew each other. “Hoonie?”

Jihoon hummed in response. Junkyu finally looked at him and there it was, the smile that would forever be Jihoon's favorite. Jihoon lightly poked the other's dimples and in return, Junkyu poked his nose while saying a tiny " _ boop _ " before continuing. 

“I love you so much and thank you for loving me." It made Jihoon smile. Whenever Junkyu was vocal about anything, he tried to treasure that moment. Jihoon was always the clingier one but Junkyu didn't mind that. It was one of the things he loved the most from Jihoon. All the sudden back hugs, kisses or even butt slaps– he loved all of those. 

“and i love you too, Kyu.”

They stared at each other's eyes and even without saying anything, they knew everything was perfect. All the puzzle pieces were complete and nothing else mattered at that moment. Junkyu continued to poke Jihoon's nose but this time, he decided to do the same to Jihoon's moles in his face. He made a pouty face and Jihoon couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. 

Jihoon touched the spot near Junkyu's dimples which made Junkyu frown and stopped poking him. "Hey, that's not my dimple."

"It is"

"No it isn't"

“What do you mean? It is!”

“I know where my dimple is, Ji”

"Okay fine well it kinda isn’t but you had a trace of drool so I had to wipe it," Jihoon said

Junkyu pouted more and decided that Jihoon will not get kisses for the day. Jihoon just laughed at his cute attempt at being scary.

For the both of them, it really was perfect and they couldn’t ask for anything more.

**August 2015**

Jihoon shut the fuck up or i will slap you in the face, like i’m not even kidding right now beca–“ before junkyu could even finish his threat, Jihoon cut him off as he bumped his shoulder.

“Oh boo hoo Junkyu, you’re just annoyed that I,  _ a student who didn’t study for the test _ , got a higher grade than you!” Jihoon said while doing a weird dance that involves him swaying his body while twisting and turning his arms while sitting. Very weird…

“It’s just a one point difference, Jihoon. I also hope you do realize that this is just a practice test,” Junkyu replied as he inserted the paper inside his folder. It really didn’t matter to Junkyu but Jihoon is making it a big deal and the competitive side of him just want to fucking slap a duct tape over his mouth to get him to shut up. 

As if Jihoon didn’t hear a word he just said, he continued blabbering about how he would overtake Junkyu’s spot in the honor roll and how all the nuts he ate are working because he’s getting smarter and might even surpass Einstein resulting him getting stares from their classmates, but Jihoon wasn't bothered and just continued talking. Junkyu was, in fact, bothered. Though it wasn't directed at him, he still didn't like the weird stares he can feel from his peripheral vision and being Jihoon’s classmate AND seat-mate for two straight years was torture for Junkyu. He sometimes would ask the heavens what did he ever do in his past life for him to suffer like this.

Jihoon however, enjoyed sitting beside the ever-so-hardworking Kim Junkyu. Junkyu was very talkative with everybody except for him that is why Jihoon made it his mission to get to have a proper conversation with him that doesn’t involve getting threats from Junkyu. Well, Jihoon doesn’t realize he’s the only one to blame for Junkyu’s immense hatred for his mere presence.

“Jihoon”

“What? Are you finally going to admit that I am better than you? Are you?” He said while shaking his shoulders and with a teasing tone.

“For the love of god,  _ shut up _ .”

Jihoon doesn’t shut up, not when Junkyu makes a  ~~ cute ~~ funny face when annoyed. 

**November 2015**

Munching on a cheap convenience store sausage before going home was normal for Kim Junkyu but getting a sudden back hug while doing so, wasn't. When it happened, Junkyu was so surprised when he felt the unexpected force from behind, making his sausage drop. "NO! Jihoo- oh"

The moment he turned around, he was honestly expecting a boy his age, with a  ~~ cute ~~ heart shaped mole near his eye, smiling at him. He didn't expect that a much younger boy with fluffy cheeks and red hair would be smiling with his arms open wide. He wore a red school vest with black and yellow lining, matched with a simple white long sleeve. When he looked down he saw a pair of bright neon rubber shoes doing a little dance.

“Oh my gosh, Dobi!” Junkyu said as he hugged back Doyoung. “It’s been so long! How did you know it was me?”

“I saw you pouting from a mile away, hyung, and we just saw each other last month, you’re just exaggerating.” Junkyu just pouted at Doyoung’s response as he let go of the hug. 

"You grew so much! I can't believe you still have red hair though... and those neon rubber shoes…” Doyoung erupted a loud laugh and defended that his taste in fashion was very unique and that made him a show-stopper. Junkyu couldn't even say anything anymore knowing that nothing's gonna stop Doyoung from styling like that. He remembered how they planned on going to the mall just to buy gifts for Christmas, Junkyu just wore anything that kept him warm but Doyoung decided to show up wearing all-green. It wasn’t like emerald green but instead it was a bright and VERY eye catching slime green shade. Junkyu reminded him of the Grinch because of the color and Doyoung just took it as a chance to annoy Junkyu for having a very bland sense of fashion (which he kinda does). 

"Wow Junkyu, I'd never thought you'd betray me that fast," an approaching Jihoon said and Junkyu tried to suppress a smile. "Shut up, weirdo. I knew him first before I even met you!" Junkyu just rolled his eyes while laughing a little. Before he could even introduce the both of them to each other, Doyoung stood up and already beat him to it.

"I'm Doyoung! I'm hyung's childhood friend and neighbor. Or was a neighbor ... well I kinda still am but I also kinda live in Seoul now but yeah... I hope you get the point." Jihoon laughed at his introduction. "I'm Jihoon and-"

"He's the one I told you about, Dobi!"

Before Jihoon could even respond to that, the younger added, "Oh! You mean your very noisy and annoying classmate?" Junkyu laughed while agreeing. Doyoung just looked at Jihoon, only realizing he said that out loud, "oops, sorry"

"Well then yeah, I'm Jihoon! Junkyu's very noisy and annoying _but also very handsome_ classmate." Jihoon emphasized the last part as he shook Doyoung's hand while they could hear Junkyu boo-ing him from his seat. Jihoon smiled and added, "I'm also his future boyfriend too— ow! What the fuck?” Jihoon added but because of his weird remark, Junkyu slapped his arm.

“That will most definitely never EVER happen,” Junkyu rolled his eyes which made Jihoon pout. Junkyu could feel a faint blush forming in his cheeks as  he found Jihoon cute the sun was literally about to melt them due to the intense heat. Junkyu just decided to lower his head before standing up.

"Okay fine whatever you say," Jihoon said while linking his arms around Junkyu and Doyoung, "But let's now get the both of you home since I'm about to get drenched in sweat!"

As they were walking, Junkyu decided to just blabber and share stories of him and Doyoung when they were younger. Doyoung glanced at the two and even if it was his first time meeting Jihoon, he immediately saw the way Jihoon looked at Junkyu. He was so focused on Junkyu's story and even laughed at Junkyu's lame attempt in cracking up a joke. Doyoung smiled to himself as he realized that even if he and Junkyu rarely see each other nowadays, he never saw his closest childhood friend smile like that.  He could already imagine how much hints Jihoon is trying to give the other but, well, Junkyu being Junkyu, he never noticed the small smiles and looks Jihoon gave him. 

JIhoon and Junkyu had a better friendship as compared to when they first met and because of that, they started hanging out more. They often go to that garlic tteokbokki place since Junkyu took it as a mission to make Jihoon appreciate the majestic flavor garlic has. Jihoon sometimes eats at Junkyu’s house too since Junkyu’s mother felt bad for having him live far away from his parents at such a young age. The other didn’t particularly enjoy looking like a vulnerable person in other people’s eyes, Junkyu made him feel comfortable. He made Jihoon feel like he’s home. Though the two are complete opposites, they somehow make ends meet. They might bicker for god knows how long but it all eventually ends with Jihoon surrendering and apologizing at his pouting friend.

Junkyu never looked past at what he and Jihoon had at that moment. 

Maybe Junkyu did, but he doesn’t want to admit that.

May 2016

Their skin was painted with hues of orange and yellow. The sun was about to set and the whole scenery made it look like a perfectly painted picture. Jihoon tried to play with the light and the shadows on his skin as he made small moves. A small smile crept up his face when he realized that everything at that moment was truly perfect. He glanced at Junkyu, who was stealing a few grapes every now and then as he tried to take pictures of the sun setting while kneeling. Jihoon fiddled with the edge of the picnic mat they were sitting at, thinking how he could talk to Junkyu without making the already flawless ambiance they have.

“Finally! A good enough picture that I can post on Instagram!” Junkyu said with a happy sigh as he sat down on the mat. Junkyu felt Jihoon looking at him to which he just smiled as they locked eyes. Jihoon couldn’t disregard the insane effect Junkyu’s smile has on him as he felt his heart doing leaps.  _ Junkyu, you literally drive me insane,  _ h e thought to himself while breaking eye contact and basking in the sunlight that’s left before their very eyes. 

“Thank you for taking me here, Jihoon. I really needed this. It’s perfect.” Junkyu said all of a sudden while fiddling with the guitar he brought. The mini picnic they were having was all spontaneous. Jihoon saw how Junkyu was slowly losing the sunshine in him. He saw how Junkyu was losing motivation to study and how he would just sleep whenever he wanted to. So when he proposed the idea of going to a picnic before their final examinations start, Junkyu was a bit hesitant. Junkyu thought that he would just rather study than go to a picnic but Jihoon didn’t give up easily. He somehow got to drag his classmate-slash-seatmate-turned-best friend to a picnic with a field of flowers behind them. 

Jihoon prepared everything for him. He laid out a picnic mat that was spacious enough for them and the food that he prepared. He even brought a guitar because Hyunsuk, one of Junkyu’s upperclassman friends, told Jihoon that Junkyu has a habit of playing the guitar when something bothered him. Junkyu was left speechless, he couldn’t grasp the thought of Jihoon doing all of these for him. He was told to just stand still there and while he did, he looked at Jihoon while his heart was beating so fast. For the first time in weeks, he had the strength to smile genuinely. Jihoon, of course, saw this and asked him to sit down beside him.

It was perfect. They took pictures by the flower field and by the picnic mat they had. It was simple, nothing too extravagant, but for Junkyu it was like watching a scene from his favorite book come true. 

“I’m glad that you’re finally smiling, Junkyu. I was really worried that you weren’t being you these past few weeks.” Jihoon said, finally speaking after minutes of contemplation. He turned to look at Junkyu who was already looking at him with eyes full of happiness. 

“You didn’t have to do all of this for me Jihoon. It must’ve taken a lot of time but,” Junkyu paused before continuing, trying to avoid Jihoon’s eyes. “I’m so happy that you still did. I felt like the world was crashing down on me. School getting harder and days getting longer, I just kind of got tired.”

Jihoon sat much closer to Junkyu and hugged him. He didn’t know where he got the guts to do so. Ever since he knew that Junkyu was way more than his best friend, he was cautious of his actions, scared that their friendship will crumble to the ground if he overdid anything he did.”Junkyu, it’s okay to be tired” Jihoon said while gently patting Junkyu’s back to which made Junkyu hug back. “If you ever get tired of anything, i’ll always be here for you! I won’t ever leave your side.”

Jihoon took a deep breath before continuing and he was mentally preparing himself for what he will be saying. Here goes nothing, he thought,”You… you mean so much to me Junkyu and I like you. I don’t know how to say it properly but yeah.. And i honestly don’t know if you feel the same way towards me but I just wanted you to know that.” He broke their hug to look at Junkyu’s eyes. When he did, he was surprised to see Junkyu tearing up.

“No, no no… why are you crying? Ahh! I didn’t mean to make you cry, Kyu. I’m sorry…” Jihoon said while looking worried, trying to prevent Junkyu’s tears from falling

“Those are tears of joy, dumb ass!” Junkyu laughed a bit, “but Jihoon, don’t ever leave me okay?” He stuck out a pinky infront of the still-worried-looking-Jihoon. Seeing him do this, made Jihoon smile and proceeded to interlock his own pinky with Junkyu. “I won’t. I promise.”

“Okay now hug me again!” Junkyu said with a chuckle and there it was again, the smile and the eyes that held a million stars which made him feel the happiest when he sees it shine with joy. As he enveloped Junkyu with a tight hug, Jihoon heard Junkyu muffling, 

“I like you too so much… and your hugs. They’re very very nice, like you Jihoonie”

**Author's Note:**

> icb i managed to write that while i have a thousand backlogs that i must do within the end of this month but whatever, i miss jikyu so much :( please do leave some comments or suggestions bc it will mean the world to me >_< thank u and ily <33
> 
> twt : teubffs


End file.
